Strange Emotions
by PopTartPrincess8
Summary: Angel and Co. save a little girl and she ends up staying with them. Ten years later,the now sixteen-year-old girl has a close bond with the vampire and his friends. Now that Spike comes to town, things start to change.
1. And then there were four

Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries so here it goes... Angel and Co.  
(Cordelia and Wesley) save a little girl and she ends up staying with them. Ten years later, the now sixteen-year-old girl has a close bond with the vampire and his friends. Now that a certain blonde vampire comes to town, things start to change.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Angel fic. It's kind of an Angel/Buffy x-over. Well, sort of. lol. I'm not really sure about the time frame on this, Cordelia is somewhere in her 20's. So, like, 27? Somewhere around there. All the Spike/Buffy stuff, and pretty much everything else in season 7, happened. But Sunnydale was never destroyed, Xander never lost an eye, and Spike never died, (But, him and Buffy split up.) Uh, some things happened in season 5, but Fred, Wesley, or Codry never died. And they never went to Wolfram and Hart. lol. Spike does have his soul, and Anya and Xander broke up. I hope that makes sense. Lol! And I hope you enjoy the fic! Please Review!

**Strange Emotions Chapter 1 - And then there were four... **

Prologue

A little girl watched in terror as Angel killed the demon who had been trying to kill her. He walked up to her, she was huddled into a corner, She backed away.

"It's okay, I'm a friend." She watched as he held out his hand. She stared at him for a minute, then took his hand in hers. Angel pulled her up. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Where are your parents?"

The little girl looked into his eyes. She pointed into a room. Angel looked to where she was pointing. The room looked dark, he looked back at the girl.

"You stay here for a second, okay?" She nodded as he walked into the other room. Angel took a deep, unneeded breath and sighed. There was two bodies laying lifeless on the floor. He kneeled down next to the male body. He took his wallet and looked at the driver's license. The name on it was Hank Gellar. Angel assumed it was her father. He swiftly pocketed the wallet. He walked back into the room where the little girl was standing. He looked at her and kneeled down by her.

"What's your name?" She looked at him with a tear in her eye.

"Anna." She replied.

"Well, Anna." He kneeled down beside her. "I'm Angel." She looked up at him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Are you an Angel?" She asked.

"Uh..." Angel stopped talking. He heard police sirens. He quickly debated weather to leave her or not. The demon he had just killed was a member of the Order of Taraka, and he didn't know if the order was after just the mother and father, or the entire family. He decided to take Anna back to the hotel, just in case. He quickly grabbed Anna and headed back to the hotel.

OOO

"My god, I'm bored." Cordeila was sitting at the desk, reading a magazine,  
while Wesley sat in a chair reading a newspaper. She looked at him. "Did he say when he was going to be back?"

"No, Cordelia. Angel did not give me any time frame as to how long it would take him to look for this man and save his life." Wesley said this without looking up from his paper. Cordelia sighed.

"I wish something would happen." She said. "Nothing ever happens around here anymore. It's always meet client, research client, kill whatever is bothering client. We never get to have any fun anymore."

"You know, you're right." Cordeila smiled at this. "We never get to have any fun at all, what with our lives being busy with helping people and saving their lives and all."

"You know what-" Cordelia stopped talking when Angel walked in carrying Anna. "Angel. You're back." She looked at Anna. "And you brought a souvenir." Angel sat Anna down on a chair. Then looked at Cordelia and Wesley, who were both now standing no more than an inch away from him, staring.

"What?" He asked.

"Why in god's name do you have a kid with you?" Wesley asked. Angel looked at Anna, who looked really scared.

"C'mon." Angel led them into another room. They both stared at him. "I was looking for that guy, but he never showed. So, I went walking the streets of L.A. you know, to see if I could find him then I hear this screaming. I run to this old building and there's a demon about to kill this little girl. I killed the demon, and I asked her where her parents were. She pointed into another room. So, I walked into the room and they were dead."

"Dead?" Cordelia still didn't understand why Angel had brought a child back with him.

"Yeah, so I went back into to the room where she was at and I hear sirens. I figured it was best to bring her back here."

"Um, Angel, don't you think it would've been better if, perhaps, the police found the child?" Wesley was still trying to figure it out as well.

"No." Angel told him.

"Why not?" Wesley asked with puzzled look on his face.

"Because the demon I killed was wearing the ring of the Order of Taraka. I don't know if the order is after the entire family, or just the parents."

"Oh, dear." Wesley said. "Once the Order is called, they keep sending assassins after the target until that is eliminated." Wesley sat down as he said this.

"Exactly." Angel said. Cordelia looked at Angel.

"So, what do we do?" She asked.

"I guess our team just got a little bigger." Angel said as all three of them looked at Anna through the window.

(END OF PROLOGUE)

Sixteen-year-old Anna Gellar was sitting at the desk of Angel Investigations, helping Cordelia finish up paper work.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Anna asked as she passed a form to Cordy.

"I'm not sure. We could go to the Silver Dollar." Cordelia suggested.

"True." Anna said. "Or we could stay in and watch a movie or something."

"What's this?" Cordy looked at her. "Anna not wanting to go to the club? Are you feeling all right?" Anna slightly laughed.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel like going out tonight, that's all."

"Okay, sweetie. Well we could force Angel to sit down and watch a movie with us."

"Chick flick?" Anna asked.

"Of course." Anna smiled at this.

"Sounds like a plan."

OOO

A couple hours later, Angel and Wesley walk into the hotel, after battling a demon. Angel had a huge scratch on his forehead. Wesley seemed to be slightly limping. Anna looked up.

"Geez, you guys look like hell." She told them.

"Thanks, Ann." Angel slightly glared at her.

"Anytime." She smiled. Angel sat down. Wesley looked at him.

"I think I'm going to go home." He said.

"Okay." Angel replied.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then." Wesley said.

"Later, Wes!" Anna yelled to him as he walked out the door. She looked down at Angel, who was carefully taking of his coat. "C'mon."

"What?" Angel looked up at her.

"Let's get that cut cleaned up." Angel followed Anna up to the room they had set up like a living room, where Cordelia was sitting with the remote. She looked up at Angel.

"Ready for movie night?" Cordy smiled.

. "Depends." Angel sighed "What movie are we watching?"

"Now what fun would it be if we told you?" Anna said as she grabbed the first aid kit.

"Just as long as it's not the Breakfast Club again." Cordelia flashed Anna a smile.

"Don't worry, it's not." Anna said as she got out the stuff to put on Angel's cut.

"Thank god, 'cause that is the longest and not to mention most boring- Ow" Anna smirked as she put the stuff on his cut.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt." She said sarcastically. She continues to put it on, Angel flinches every time she comes in contact with the cut. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just burns." Angel said.

"Don't be such a baby." Angel looked up at her.

"The next time you get cut, I'm going to be the one who cleans it and we'll se how you like it." Anna smirked again as she put the Band-Aid on his forehead.

"All better." She put the first aid kit away and sat in the middle of Angel and Cordelia, like she always did on their movie nights. Cordy smiled as she pressed 'play' on the remote. Angel groaned as the words 'Sixteen Candles' popped up on the screen. Both girls laughed.

OOO

By the time the movie was over, Anna's head was lying on Angel's shoulder and they were both fast asleep. Cordelia smiled at this. The three of them were like one happy family. Even though Cordelia and Anna were more like sisters and Angel... well Cordelia didn't exactly know what she had with Angel. Her feelings got extremely confusing when it came to him. He had been her best friend for so many years, were they ready to take the next step? For once in her life Cordelia Chase was unsure about boys.

Cordelia softly nudged Angel, who woke right up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Cordelia just pointed to Anna. Angel looked at her, then back at Cordy.

"I'll get her to bed." He said.

"I'll help." Angel stood up and carried Anna to her room. Anna lived with Cordelia, but since she was at the hotel so much, they all figured she should have a room there. Angel and Cordy walked into her room and Cordelia pulled back the covers and Angel set Anna into bed. Cordelia pulled the covers back over her and they both walked out of the room and shut the door.

"God, that girl can sleep through anything." After ten years, Angel was still amazed that, even when being carried by another person, Anna didn't wake up.

"She's not the only one." Cordy smiled as she said this.

"Yeah, I guess I did fall asleep in there, huh?"

"Yep. You made it to the wedding part, then you pretty much conked out."

"Sorry." Angel told her.

"It's okay." They both smile. They stand there for a few seconds.

"Well, I guess I should go home." Angel looked at her when she said this.

"It's late, maybe you should just stay."

"I would, but all the rooms are covered in dust, I really don't feel like cleaning right now."

"You could sleep in my room." Cordy stared at Angel when he said this. "I mean... T-there's , um, a couch in my room. One of us could sleep on it, and the other in the, uh, bed."

"Oh." Cordelia felt stupid. "Okay, if you're sure."

"Positive." Angel nodded. Cordelia thought about this for a few seconds.

"Okay." She finally said. They both walk into Angel's room. When they get there, they both stand there uncomfortably for a few seconds.

"Um, I'll take the couch." Angel offered.

"No, it's fine." Cordelia told him. "I mean, I don't want to put you out, or anything."

"You're not." He told her. "Believe me, I've had worse."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I am." He cut her off. "Take it, I'm perfectly fine on the couch."

"Okay." Cordy walked over to the bed and sat down. Angel walked over to the dresser and took out a T-shirt and some sweats. He handed them to her.

"Here, you can wear these." She said, taking them from him.

"Oh, thank you." Angel smiled at her and turned around so she could change. She did so and got into the bed He grabbed a pillow and blanket, then laid down on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight." Cordelia was already half asleep.

"Sure." Angel said. Cordy was soon asleep, but Angel stayed awake, staring at the ceiling.

OOO

The next morning Angel walked down the stairs to find Anna sitting at a desk,  
sketching.

"Hey!" She looked like she had been up for hours, she also looked hyper,  
which was a sign of one thing: coffee.

"Have you been drinking coffee?" Angel asked, eyeing her.

"Just a little bit." Anna answered, holding up her fingers.

"How much is a little bit?"

"Um... Less than a lot?"

"Anna..."

"Okay, okay! I drank a pot of coffee..." Angel stared at her, about to say something. But, she cut him off. "But I also made you some nice warm blood." She handed him a cup of blood, while smiling.

"Fine. He sighed, taking to blood. "But no more."

"Yes sir!" She laughed. He looked at her drawing. It was a picture of Cordelia.

"You're getting really good." He told her.

"Thanks, the nose looks a little funky though."

"Make the nostrils a little smaller, like this." He picked up a pencil and quickly sketched smaller nostrils on her drawing.

"Thanks, it looks so much better now." Angel smiled and went into his office, she picked up her sketch book and followed him.

"Have you heard from Cordy today?" She asked. "I tried calling her at home, but there's no answer." Angel looked up at her.

"Uh, yeah." He said. "She's, um... Kind of in my room."

"She's what!" Anna stared wide-eyed at Angel. "What do you mean she's in your room? What is she doing there? Did you guys..."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You know, did you..." Anna trailed off, hoping that he got the point. He stared at her for a moment, then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh god!" He said. "No! Where did you learn all this?" "

"Angel, I'm sixteen-years-old and I live with Cordelia, you think I don't know about sex?" Angel felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Uh, I... Well... uh..." Angel gulped. Luckily, Cordelia walked into his office.

"Hey." She said. Anna smiled at her, then at Angel, then back at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Anna smiled and walked out of Angel's office. Cordelia looked at Angel.

"What's her deal?" Cordelia asked.

"She think we slept together." Angel told her.

"What?"

"I told her that you slept in my room last night and she assumed..."

"Oh." Cordy said, feeling a little weird.

"But, I told her that we didn't." Angel told her.

"Oh, okay." Angel and Cordelia stood there in silence.

OOO

Later that night, Anna was sitting at the front desk and the phone rang, she answered it.

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless, how may I help you." She said, into the phone.

"Anna?" Anna took a deep breath when she heard the voice at the other end.

"Xander?" She asked.

"Uh, hi." Sure enough, it was Xander.

"Hey." Cordelia walked out of Angel's office, she saw the pained expression on Anna's face.

"Anna?" Anna looked up, Cordy could tell that she was almost in tears. Anna mouthed the word 'Xander' and pointed to the phone. Cordelia nodded. Anna turned back to the phone.

"Uh, sorry." Anna said. "What do you need?"

"Actually I need to talk to Angel." Xander told her.

"Oh, um. Okay. Hang on for a sec." Anna transferred the call to Angel, then hung up. Cordelia walked over to her.

"Honey, I-" Cordy started to put her hand on Anna's shoulder, but she moved away.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Anna cut her off.

"Okay, if you need anything, sweetie-"

"I know where you are." Anna walked out of the building. She walked down the street, towards the park. Anna and Xander had just recently broken up. Anna went to visit everyone in Sunnydale, and her and Xander started dating. She ended up staying there for a year, but after Xander broke up with her, she couldn't stay there anymore. So she moved back to L.A.

Once Anna got to the park she spotted someone. A blonde someone. She walked over to him.

"Spike?" He turned around, there was no doubt about it. This man was indeed the cocky vampire.

"Who wants to know?" He asked. Anna stared at him.

"Spike, it's me." She told him. "Anna." He stared back. "Anna Gellar. You've known me since I was seven." Spike's mouth drooped open.

"Anna?" He asked. "No way. That can't be you."

"It's me." She smiled. Spike smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"God, the last time I saw you, you were running around wearing that god-awful yellow dress, singing about books and what-not."

"Ahh, yes." Anna nodded. "My Beauty and the Beast days, I remember them well." They both smiled. "So what are you doing in L.A.? I thought you went to London."

"How'd you know I was in London?" He asked.

"I've been in Sunnydale for the past year." She informed him.

"That right?" He asked. "Can't believe Peaches let you off the chain." Anna smiled.

"He's not that bad." She said.

"How is tall, dark, and brooding?"

"He's doing pretty good. Why don't you come back to the hotel? I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you." Anna said in a sarcastic tone. Spike shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I haven't seen the whelp in a while." Anna smiled and they walked to the hotel.

OOO

When they walked in Wesley, Cordelia, and Angel were standing at a table, looking at a map. Angel was talking.

"Then we go through the office and..." He looked up when Anna and Spike walked in. "Spike." Spike grinned.

"Hello Peaches."

A/N: So? PLEASE tell me what you think. Reviews More updates :D ttyl!


	2. Spike's in town let the problems ensue

Strange Emotions - Chapter 2 -

Angel stared. Spike smirked. Cordelia spoke.

"Spike, it's, um, nice to see you." She said, unsure about what Angel was going to do.

"It's nice to see you too, love." Spike smiled as he started to walk towards her. But, Angel stepped in between them.

"She's not your love." Angel glared.

"Ooh, someone's on the touchy side today, what happened?" Spike smirked. "Did you finally get a glimpse of your enormously large forehead?" Angel started to lunge toward him, but Cordy held him back and Anna stepped in the middle of them.

"God! What is it with you two?" Anna aked. "You guys are like two-year olds.

"He started it!" They both say at the same time.

"Thus proving my point." Angel ignored her.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" He asked.

"Well, I was walking in the park when I ran into Anna." He smiled at her. "And I kind of need a place to stay."

"So, go find one." Angel snapped at him.

"Angel!" Anna looked at him.

"What?" She stares at him. "No, do not look at me like that. He's not staying here. There's no room."

"Angel, this used to be a hotel, we have a ton of room." Anna stared at him.

"They need to be cleaned." He argued.

"I'll clean out a room." Angel stared at her, then sighed.

"Fine." Anna smiled and hugged Angel.

"Thank you." She turned to Spike. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room." Spike smirked at Angel as they walked by them.

"Don't worry mate," He said. "You won't even notice I'm here." Anna and Spike walked upstairs to his room.

"If only." Angel turned back to Wesley and Cordy and they continued working.

OOO

Anna and Cordelia were in Angel's room, getting ready to go to the club.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight, sweetie?" Cordelia handed Anna some lip gloss.

"Yeah, why not. Maybe we could invite Spike." Cordelia eyed Anna, who looked at her. "What?"

"You like him, don't you?" Cordy asked with a small smile.

"What?" A wide-eyed Anna asked. "You're cracked. I like him as a friend, nothing more."

"Uh-huh, sure." Cordelia smiled. "That's why you begged Angel to let him stay here." Anna looked away. "I knew it!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Your silence says everything."

"Okay, what about Angel? Huh? Miss Sleeping-In-His-Room." Cordelia looked at her wrist.

"Hey, look at that. It's time to get going." She got up and walked out the door, Anna just smiled and followed. They walked down the stairs. Angel looked up and blinked when he saw Cordelia.

"Wow." He said. "You look... Uh… You…"

"He thinks you look good." Anna finished for him.

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

"Thanks." Cordelia slightly blushed, then smiled. "You ready?"

"Actually, I have to finish up here." Both Anna and Cordelia sighed.

"Angel..." Anna whined.

"I'm sorry, but as soon as I'm done here, I'll meet you there." Anna looked up at him.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes." Angel nodded.

"Okay, you better." Anna hugged Angel and walked over to Spike. Angel looked at Cordy.

"What's she doing?" He asked.

"She's asking Spike if he wants to come with us." Cordelia said, without looking at Angel.

"What!" Angel started to go after her, but Cordelia stopped him.

Anna walked over to Spike. He looked at her.

"What's up, pet?" He asked.

"Um, well Cordy, Angel and I were planing on going to the Silver Dollar…" Anna looked at him. "And, uh… I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Silver Dollar?" He looked confused.

"It's a club, basically the L.A. version of The Bronze." She told him.

"Oh." He nodded, then looked up at her. "And you want me to come?"

"Um, yeah." She felt a little dumb, and also a little nervous.

"Like, on a date?" She looked up at him, and her eyes grew big.

"What?" She asked. "No. Who said anything about a date? I was just wondering if you wanted to go, but if you don't-" Spike smirked at this.

"I'll get my coat." Anna smiled. Spike went to grab his coat, then him, Anna,  
and Cordelia left.

OOO

The three of them walked into the Silver Dollar. Spike looked around.

"This really is like the sodding Bronze." Anna laughed.

"There's a table over there, we can wait for Angel." She said. The three of them walked over to the table and sat down. Anna took of her coat, and they sat there for a few minutes. A little while later, a tall guy with wavy hair walked up to them and asked Anna to dance, she said yes and they walked onto the dance floor. Spike stared at her.

"So how have you been?" Cordelia tried to make conversation. Spike didn't hear her, he was to busy staring at Anna. "Hello?"

"What?" He turned to look at her.

"I asked you how you've been." She repeated.

"Oh, well. You know, the same." He turned to watch Anna again. Cordy smirked. Anna seemed like she was having fun with the guy, but, a few dances later, Anna looked tired.

"So, you wanna get outta here?" The guy whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked.

"We can go some place else, a little more... private." Anna tried to get away,  
but he held her closer.

"Let go!" Anna said, trying to break free of his grasp.

"C'mon." He said. "Let's get out of here."

"I believe she said no." Spike appeared behind the guy.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked.

"A friend." Spike stated simply. "Now let go of her."

"Go to hell." The guy said, turning back to Anna.

"Been there, mate" Spike grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Didn't care for it too much." He punched the guy, then looked up at Anna. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." She said. Spike smiled.

"Good." He said. "So, um, do you want to dance?" Anna smiled.

"Sure." Anna smiled as Gavin DeGraw's 'Follow Through' came on. Cordelia watched as Anna and Spike danced. Angel walked up to her.

"Hey." He said. "Where's Anna?"

"Hey. Um..." Cordelia looked at Anna and Spike again. Angel's eyes bugged out.

"What are they doing together?" He asked.

"They're just dancing." Cordelia told him.

"I'm gonna rip his throat out..." Angel started to go to them, but Cordy stopped him. "What?"

"Look at Anna." Angel looked at her and saw that she was having a good time..

"She's smiling." He said.

"She hasn't smiled like that in a long time. Not since her and Xander broke up." Angel nodded, then sighed and sat down. After the song ended Anna looked into Spikes eyes. They leaned in and as their lips almost met, Angel walked over to them.

"Hey Anna!" He smiled at her, trying to hide the fact the he was ready to stake Spike and suck him up with a dust buster.

"Um, hi Angel." Anna looked at Spike, who suddenly found his shoes incredibly fascinating.

"How about a dance?" Angel said.

"Um..." Angel looked down to see Spike holding Anna's hand.

"Let go of her hand!" Angel yelled, Spike blinked.

"Or what?" He asked. "You gonna stake me? Go ahead, wouldn't be the first time you tried to kill me."

"Spike-" Anna tried to stop the fight that was about to begin.

"You know what, first it was Dru, then it was Buffy, but, you know what, it's not gonna be Anna."

"Excuse me?" Anna had her mouth open.

"Well, you know, Dru was insane. I won't deny that, but Buffy..."

"You never had a real relationship with Buffy." Angel snapped at him.

"She needed a real man." Spike went on. "And someone who could give her everything she needed, if you know what I mean." Angel lost it there, he punched Spike in the nose.

"Guys, stop!" Anna was almost in tears. Spike slammed Angel into a table. As they continued their fight, Anna stood there, not knowing what to do.

"You will never, ever, date Anna." Angel yelled at him. "You won't even look at her at that!"

"Angel!" Anna yelled at him. "I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, you cannot tell me who I can and can't date!"

"The hell I can't!" Anna was in tears at this point. She ran past Cordelia, who was in shock, and out of the club. Anna flagged down a cab, and got in.Angel started to go after her, but Cordy stopped him.

"I'll go." She walked out and got into her car and headed home.

OOO

She found Anna crying in her bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Anna?"

"I really don't feel like talking right now." Anna said.

"Um, okay." Cordellia sighed. "Well, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Okay." Cordelia sighed again and walked into the living room.

OOO

About and hour later there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it, knowing who it was. Angel stepped inside. He looked at her.

"She's in her room." Cordelia told him.

"Thanks." Angel said. He walked over to her room and knocked on the door. "Anna, it's me." He heard her sigh.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to talk." He told her.

"Haven't you said enough already?" Angel sighed at this, he hated upsetting her.

"I know, I just..." He looked down at the bag in his hands. "I brought ice cream. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, your favorite." He heard her get up. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Leave the ice cream and get out." He looked at her. She sighed. "Fine, you have five minutes." She opened the door more so he could walk in. She walked back to her bed and sat on it. He sat down at her desk and handed her the ice cream. They sat there for a little while. Angel finally decided to speak.

"So, I guess I should be talking if I only have five minutes." He said.

"Four." She told him.

"What?"

"You have four minutes now."

"Oh, right." He stood up and grabbed Anna's stuffed cow. "I screwed up tonight, Anna, I know I did. I just-" He sighed "I just saw him dancing with you, and then when I saw you holding his hand..." He started choking her cow.

"Can you please put down Moe." Angel looked down and saw that he was strangling the stuffed animal. He put it back on the desk.

"Sorry." He continued to pace around her room. "Anna, I know you like Spike, and I know you trust him. But I don't."

"He isn't a bad person, Angel, he has a soul." She said. "He's like you."

"He is nothing like me." Anna just stared at him. "Okay, okay, I know what you mean. I just- I've known him for a long time and I..." He sighed. "I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. And it scared me. I just don't want you to get hurt, Ann." She saw a tear run down his face. She stood up and walked over to where he was standing and hugged him. A tear ran down her face as well.

"Angel, I can take care of myself." She said. "And besides, if I get hurt, You can always kill him and we can get on with our lives." Angel smiled at the joke. Then, they heard a voice from down the hall.

"I don't hear anything, did you guys kill one..." She walked into the room and saw them hugging. "...another- Did I miss something?" Angel and Anna looked at her.

"Nothing at all." Anna said. "Just Angel crying."

"I wasn't crying." He argued.

"Sure you weren't." Both girls laughed, Angel smirked. Cordelia walked over to them and put her arms around them.

OOOOOO

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter too. Please Please Please review! Thanks, TTYL!


	3. Conversations and Friendly Reunions

Chapter 3 - Conversations and Friendly Reunions 

The next morning Anna walked into the hotel. Cordelia was sitting at the desk, Anna walked up to her.

"Hey." She smiled at Cordelia.

"Hey, sweetie, you feeling better?" Cordelia was looking at a book.

"Yeah, sorry about all the drama last night." Anna said.

"No problem, I had a ton of drama in my life when I was your age." Anna smiled at Cordelia.

"Where are Angel and Spike?" Anna asled.

"In Angel's office." Anna looked through the window and saw Angel and Spike talking, while violently moving their arms.

"What are they fighting about now?" She asked.

"No idea. They've been in there for thirty-five minutes." Anna sighed, and walked into Angel's office. Cordelia followed.

"Spike, I'm tired of having this fight with you!" Angel yelled.

"But, your wrong!." Spike was following him around.

"No, I'm not." Angel told him.

"Ye-" Anna cut Spike off before he could finish.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Spike turned to Anna.

"If a caveman and an astronaut were to get into a fight, who would win?" Anna just stared at them.

"This is what you've been fighting about for thirty-five minutes?" Angel and Spike nodded. Anna turned to Cordy.

"Haven't you had this discussion before?" Cordelia asked.

"Well…" Angel stared down at the papers he was holding. "Kind of."

"What goes on for the male species" Anna asked. Cordelia laughed.

"So where's Wesley?" Anna asked as she sat down in a chair.

"He's picking up Lorne, Fred, and Gunn from the airport." Angel sat down at his desk.

"They're coming home today?" Anna looked at Cordelia, who nodded. Anna smiled. "When?"

"I'd say about... now." Cordelia pointed at the door, Anna got up and ran to see Lorne, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley walk in. Anna smiled, she hugged Lorne.

"Hey, kitten." Lone said.

"It's so good to see you." Anna said as she hugged Fred. She turned to Gunn and they stared at each other for a minute. After a few moments, he smiled and hugged her. "I missed you guys." She said as they walked further into the hotel.

"We missed you too, all of you." Fred smiled at Cordy, she smiled and hugged her friends as well.

"How was your trip?" Anna asked.

"Long." Gunn walked over to the front desk and hopped up onto it.

"Yeah, we really missed..." Fred stopped when she saw Spike. "Spike."

"You really missed Spike?" Anna was confused. Then, she turned around to see Spike standing behind her. "Oh."

"When did you get here?" Fred hugged him.

"Hey, love." He said. "I got here yesterday." Anna stared at them.

"You two know each other?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, Fred helped me when I was all non-corporal." Spike explained. "She tried to get me back to normal."

"Oh." Anna said, trying not to show her feelings. But, Cordelia could see Anna was a little jealous. Angel walked out.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey, Angel-cakes!" Lorne said. After a little while, everyone had fallen into comfortable conversation. Anna was at the desk, reading a book when Fred walked over.

"So, did you move back here?" She asked. "Or are you going back to Sunnydale?"

"Um, I moved back." She said, not really wanting to talk about the subject.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked. "Did Xander come with you?" Once Fred said 'Xander', Spike looked at Anna, confused. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Um, actually, Xander and I broke up about a month ago." Anna told her, trying to keep back tears.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, you didn't know." Anna cut her off and half-smiled at her. "I'm gonna go up to my room, I'll see you guys later." Anna walked up the stairs and went into her room. She sighed as she lied down on her bed. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She wiped away the tears that had begun to fall and sat up.

"Who is it?" She aked.

"It's me." She got up and opened the door.

"Spike?" She was a little confused as she saw him standing at her door.

"Hey." He said. They stood there for a few seconds, then she shook her head.

"Oh. Uh, come on in." She stepped aside and he walked in. They stood there uncomfortably for a few seconds. Spike started to look around. She had a bunch of posters up on her walls. "So, uh, what are you doing up here?"

"What? Oh, just saying... hi." He was still staring at the posters. "Why the bloody hell do you have so many pictures of blokes on you walls?" Anna chuckled.

"They're posters." She told him.

"I know, but why are there so many?"

"'Cause I like them." She smiled.

"They're all of guys."

"No they're not." Anna got up and pointed to a poster. "See. Girl."

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Hillarie Burton."

"And she is..." Anna chuckled again.

"She plays Peyton Sawyer on One Tree Hill, which is a show I watch."

"Oh." He walked over to a poster of a guy with brown hair and a guitar in his hand. "Who's that?"

"Tyler Hilton, he's a singer, although he has guest starred on One Tree Hill a couple of times."

"Oh." Spike looked at another poster. "Finally, someone I know. That's Harry Potter, right?" Anna laughed.

"Daniel Radcliffe, yeah." He looked at her.

"So you like the movies, then?"

"Yeah, I love the books, too. I really like Malfoy though, he actually reminds me a lot of yo..." She looked at Spike, who was starring at her. She cleared her throat. "Um, anyways, you have to be majorly bored, listening to me talk about the people I obsess over."

"No, I like listening to you talk." Anna looked up at him. He cleared his throat. "And I think it's really interesting how you have you room covered with pictures of people you've never met." Anna smiled.

"Well, I do have some pictures up of people I do know." She walked over to a message board, where she had a couple of notes pinned up, but she had a bunch of pictures up too. Spike looked at the board. He saw a picture of Cordelia and Anna on the beach.

"That was one of the many time me and Cordy went to the beach." Anna told him. "I love it there."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said again. "We took Angel a few times, after sunset of course."

"Yeah." He pointed to a girl in dressed up in a costume. "Is that..."

"Me. Yeah, it was Halloween a few years back, I dressed up as a vampire" Spike laughed.

"You were a cute Vampire." Anna blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She said. He continued to look at the pictures, there were pictures of Anna and Xander,  
Angel and Cordelia, Fred and Lorne, everyone you could possibly imagine.

"You really do have a lot of pictures."

"Oh, that's not all of them." He watched her as she went over to her desk and grabbed an album. She handed it to him. "See. Lots more." He opened the album and started flipping through the pages, he sat down on her couch and started to look. He saw a picture of Anna in a beautiful dress.

"What were you all dressed up for?" She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Oh, that was Angel's 250th birthday." She told him. "We had a big party."

"Oh." He said.

"It was actually really fun, Lorne sang, Wesley got drunk, which is something that you really don't want to see." They both laughed. They continued to look through the pages of her photo album. Cordelia walked up to her room and peeked in, she smiled and walked back downstairs. Gunn, Wesley, and Angel were in Angel's office working. Cordy walked over to Fred and Lorne, who were talking.

"Is Anna okay?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Spike's with her." Lorne looked at Cordelia and raised his eyebrow. Cordelia smiled at him. "Hey, since Anna's in her room, I need to talk to everyone about her birthday."

"Oh, it's on Friday, isn't it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, me and Angel are planning a party, and we all need to talk about it, so let's go into his office." They all went into Angel's office. Angel looked up at Cordy.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

"Yeah, Anna's preoccupied right now, so I thought maybe we could finish planning the party." She said.

"Party?" Gunn put the paper he was holding down on the desk.

"Yeah, Anna's birthday is on Friday and we're having a party." She turned and looked at Fred, Lorne and Gunn. "You guys can come, right?" They all nodded. "Great, I already invited the whole 'Scooby Gang'. You know, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Andrew, and Giles, they're all coming. I called Sarah-"

"Sarah?" Gunn looked confused.

"Remember, Anna's best friend, she moved to Connecticut before Anna left."

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Gunn nodded.

"Anyways, she can't make it, so that's a bummer." Cordy went on. "But it's gonna be Hawaiian theme, so, Lorne, I need you to pick out the music, you know what Anna likes, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Lorne nodded.

"Good, Fred and Gunn, can you guys get decorations and food?"

"No problem." They said.

"Great, Wes, I need you to clean up the hotel, you know, just make sure there aren't any cob webs or anything."

"Wonderful, I used to be Head Boy at the academy, now I'm a maid."

"Well, I could make you wear one of those French maid outfits." Cordelia told him. He sighed, and stepped back. She smirked. "Okay… Angel, you're gonna pick up her present, right?"

"Yeah, I'm picking it up on Friday night." He said.

"What are you getting her that you have to pick it up?" Fred asked.

"Well, don't tell her, 'cause I want it to be a surprise, but…" Cordelia smiled. "We're getting her a car!"

"Wow, really?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait for her to see it." Cordy smiled at Angel. "Okay great, so everyone's got their jobs."

"Uh, Cordy, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing?" Gunn looked at her.

"I'm the planner of the party." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

OOO

Later that night, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne went home, everyone else was finishing up a case. Anna hung up the phone from the Pizza Place.

"Pizza will be ready in 20." She turned to Angel. "Is it okay if I barrow your car to go pick it up?"

"Yeah." He handed her his keys. "Just be careful."

"I will." She walked out of Angel's office. Cordelia and Spike were at the front desk.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get the pizza, I'll be back." Anna looked at Cordy, Spike stood up.

"Is it okay if I go with?" He asked. Anna looked at Cordy, who was looking down, but smiling.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine." He smiled and they walked out the door and got into the car. She pulled out of the driveway and started to drive, they sat in silence until Anna turned on the radio. She smiled when the Ramones came on.

"I love them." She said. Spike looked at her.

"Yeah?" She nodded. He smiled. "Me too."

"I tried playing them for Angel once, but he didn't really like 'em." Spike smirked.

"Yeah, well that ponce never really had good taste in music." He said. "I mean, Barry Manilow? Come on." Anna laughed.

"Yeah, I'm totally with you on that one." They both smiled.

"So, I hear you're birthday's coming up." He said.

"Yep." She smiled. "Friday. Angel and Cordy usually do something. You know, like dinner or something. Last year, I was in Sunndydale and Buffy threw me a small-ish party. That was, like, a week before me and Xander started dating." She let out a small sigh. Spike looked at her, thinking of something to change the subject.

"So why did you go to Sunnydale in the first place?" He asked.

"Oh, long, long story." She said.

"I've got time." Anna looked at him, and smiled.

"Well, about a year ago I started having these dreams, and Angel thought they were Slayer dreams. You know, like prophecy dreams."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, so they take me to Sunnydale where I meet all the other Slayers-in-training, boy was that fun." Spike laughs. "So Andrew starts training me-"

"Andrew?" He asked.

"Yeah, Andrew Wells, kind of a comic book nerd." Spike starred at her.

"He's a watcher now?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Giles trained him, I was supposed to be his first Slayer."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so anyways, I trained for about a month, then I started dating Xander. Life was good, you know, I was training to be a Slayer, I had a steady boyfriend, I had a few Slayer friends." She said. "Anyways, Willow did a spell to find out if this girl was a Slayer and she accidentally put the spell on me, and it turns out that I'm not a Slayer. But since I was with Xander, I didn't really want to go, and he didn't want me to go, so Buffy let me move in with her for a year."

"Wow, so what happend to the dreams you were having?" He asked.

"I donno, they just went away." She told him. "I haven't had one like that in almost a year" Anna pulled into the pizza place. She took off her seatbelt. "I'll be right back." She walked in and got the pizza. She walked back out and got into the car, she handed Spike the pizza. "Can you hold it for me?"

"Sure." Anna smiled and started the car and started the drive home. Spike looked at her. "Why did you guys just have it delivered?"

"Because, for some reason, the moron delivery guy can never find the hotel" Spike snickered. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Spike wondered what happend between Anna and Xander, she acted like she was in love with him.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at him.

"Sure." She said.

"What happend between you and Xander?" Anna sighed, he looked at her. "You don't have to. It's okay.

"No, it-it's fine." She said. "I haven't really talked about it. I've only told Cordelia, but I assume she told Angel." Anna took a deep breath. "We had been going out for almost a year, in fact, it was about a week from our one year anniversary." She continued to drive, not looking at Spike. "Anyway, Anya showed up suddenly. She had been away for a while." He nodded. "Anyways, she shows up and they go out for coffee, ya know, as friends. So I figure, that's cool I don't really care if they're friends or not. So they go out for coffee. Then the next night, Xander calls me and tells me that they still have a lot of catching up to do, so they go out for dinner, and I keep telling myself that they're friends, they want to talk. So this goes on for the next few days, and the night before our one year anniversary, he tells me that-" She sighs again, holding back tears. "That him and Anya wanted to get back together. But, I found out a few days later that Anya never even knew about me" Spike saw a tear run down Anna's face, she quickly rubbed it away.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." She told him. "Besides, when I left Buffy and Willow threw me a going away party." Spike smiled.

"Yeah, they really like to throw parties, even though something always goes wrong." Anna laughed.

"Oh yeah, a Polgara demon attacked, but we killed it." Spike laughed. "But it was actually really fun, in a sad way, ya know? I loved being there, Buffy and Dawn tried to get me to stay longer, but it was just too hard." Spike nodded. "But the party was great, Andrew cried." They both laughed. Spike wated a couple of minutes before he asked his next question.

"So, is there any chance of you and Xander getting back together, then?" Anna shook her head.

"No." She said. "He really hurt me. But that doesn't mean I don't want anything to do with him, I'd like to still be friends. But, the way we left things, I highly doubt that's going to happen." Spike nodded. Anna pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and they both went in. Anna set the pizza down on the counter. Angel and Cordelia were talking.

"Hey, have a nice ride?" Cordy was smiling at Anna.

"Yeah, it was fine." Anna smiled back. Angel saw the tear tracks on Anna's face.

"Were you crying?" Angel asked.

"What?" She wiped her face. "Oh, kind of."

"What happend?" He was talking to Anna, but was looking at Spike.

"Nothing, I was just talking about Xander, and you know, I just can't keep the water works off when a conversation steers towards him, it's pathetic, I know."

"You're not pathetic." Spike touched Anna's shoulder. "You should've seen me after Drusilla and I broke up, I was the definition of pathetic."

"I'll say." Angel muttered under his breath.

"Oh, don't even get me started on you're love life, Peaches." Spike pointed at him. Anna walked over and opened the pizza box.

"Hey look, pizza!" She smiled. Angel and Spike both decided no to get into it right now. Cordelia and Anna both grabbed a slice of pizza, and Anna noticed that Wesley wasn't there.

"He went home." Cordelia told her as she sat down.

"What? It's only..." Anna glanced at the clock. "Eleven fifty-four, geez, where did the time go?" Cordelia smiled. A little while later, there were two slices of pizza left. Angel was in his office, Spike was sitting on a couch reading something, and Cordy and Anna were talking.

"Aren't you tired?" Cordelia asked.

"Nope." Anna yawned. "Okay, I guess I am tired." She laughed. "I'm just gonna crash here, okay?"

"That's fine." Anna got up and walked into Angel's office. Angel looked up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you good night." Anna told him.

"Are you staying here?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Anna walked over and hugged Angel.

"Night."

"Night Ann." Anna walked to the doorway. "Hey, Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting Spike stay here, I know you're not his biggest fan." Angel didn't say anything. "Well, G'night." She walked out of his office. She told Spike and Cordelia goodnight and went up to her room and went to bed.

OOOOOO

Well, there's chapter two. Lol. Please tell me what you think. Later!


	4. A Night Full Of Suprises

**Chapter 4 - A Night Full Of Surprises **

Anna turned to look at her clock. 11:59 PM. She smiled as Cordelia opened the door. Cordelia walked over to Anna's bed.

"Happy Birthday, little girl." Cordelia said.

"Hey." Anna smiled.

"Scoot over, it's cold." Anna smiled as she scooted over and let Cordy crawl into her bed.

"Where's Angel?" Anna asked.

"He's late, as usual." Anna chuckled. Every year that Anna had been there, Angel and Cordelia came into her bedroom and woke her up at midnight so they could wish her a happy birthday.

"So, do you feel any different?" Anna shook her head.

"Nope, I feel exactly like the same person I was when I went to bed, an hour ago."

"Oh." Cordelia said. Angel walked into the room. Anna looked at him.

"You're late." She said.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I was on my way here, and I ran into some vampires, and..." He looked at Anna, who was smiling at him. "How late am I?"

"Just a couple minutes." Anna smiled and Angel sat down on the other side of Anna.

"So, where were we?" Cordy looked at Anna.

"You were just about to start the story of my first day at the hotel."

"Oh, right." Cordelia nodded. "You're were such a cute thing-"

"And, what, I'm ugly now?" Anna asked.

"No!" Cordelia said. "You're-"

"Beautiful." Angel cut Cordy off. Anna blushed, Cordelia nudged her.

"He's right you know." Anna blushed even more.

"Okay, let's just get back to the story." She said. Cordy laughed.

"Anyways, I remember the first day you were at the hotel, you kept asking question after question, you were getting into books, and you were trying to open the weapons cabinet; Angel was a wreak."

"I was not." He said.

"Yeah, you were." Cordelia said.

"No, I wa-" Anna cut him off.

"Okay, before you two get into the whole 'no I wasn't, yes you were' fight, lets just get on with the story so I can go back to sleep." Anna smiled.

"So anyways..." Cordelia continued on with the story.

OOO

Friday afternoon rolled around quickly. Cordelia had asked Fred and Gunn to take Anna somewhere for a while, so everyone could get everything set up. Fred and Gunn took Anna to a place where all teenage girls live to go to; the mall. Gunn was following the two girls as they proceeded to go into every store, all except the sports stores.

"Are we done yet?" He asked impatiently. Anna laughed.

"You're bored, huh." Anna said.

"Kind of." He told her.

"We could go back to the hotel." Anna suggested.

"No!" Both Fred and Gunn said this at the same time. Anna looked at them. Gunn cleared his throat.

"We mean, there's nothing to do there." Gunn tried to save them." C'mon, it's your birthday, what else do you wanna do?" Anna stared at Gunn for a second.

"Well, we've pretty much been to all the stores." Anna said. "We could go get some ice cream or something."

"Yes." Fred said. "Ice cream, lets go get some ice cream." Anna just looked at them strangely as they walked to get some ice cream.

OOO

A few hours later, the sun was setting and Gunn, Fred and Anna were walking out of the movie theater. Anna was talking about the movie.

"I can't believe Hollywood's take on vampires." Anna said, throwing away her soda. "It's just so... lame." Gunn laughed.

"Yeah, I know, they always make it look like the vampires are tortured. I mean, they're all just animals." Fred and Anna stared at him. "Except for Angel, I mean." Anna snickered.

"And Spike." Gunn just mumbled something. Anna looked at him. "What was that?"

"Huh?" He asked. "Oh, nothing I just said... Wesley."

"Wesley?" Anna looked ahead of her and saw Wesley standing in front of her. "Wes? What are you doing here."

"You guys need to come back to the hotel." Anna instantly got worried at the tone of his voice.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked. "Is Cordy okay? Is Angel okay? What's going on?"

"I think you should just come back to the hotel." Anna nodded, she looked like she was about to cry. She was silent the entire car ride home. Once they pulled into the Hotel parking lot she ran to the door. When she opened it she was in utter shock when everyone yelled 'surprise'. She stood there with her mouth wide open. Cordelia walked up to her, smiling.

"Surprised?" She asked.

"That's an understatement." Cordelia laughed, Anna looked around and the entire hotel covered with fake palm trees and tiki torches, she also saw all the people who were there. "Everyone's here." She said as Buffy walked up to them.

"Everyone who's anyone." Buffy smiled as she hugged Anna. "Happy birthday Ann."

"Hey Buffy, thanks." Angel walked over to them and hugged Anna. "Hey!"

"Happy Birthday." Anna smiled. After a few minutes of greeting people, Anna spotted Andrew standing by the front desk, drinking something with an umbrella in it. She walked over to him.

"Hey Andrew!" She smiled at him. "Watcha drinking?"

"Hey, Ann." He smiled back at her. "I'm not sure, Lorne gave it to me. It's kind of making me a little tipsy though." Anna laughed.

"So how've you been?" She asked.

"Pretty good." He told her. "Giles assigned my a new slayer." Anna tried really hard to smile.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Emma. She doesn't really listen to me though."

"Oh." Anna nodded.

"Yeah." They stood there in silence for a few seconds. "I miss you."

"Yeah?" Anna smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I miss our movie nights."

"I do too."

"Hey, Ann, come over here." Cordelia was across the room.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." She turned back to Andrew. "I gotta go. But we'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah." Anna smiled and she started to walked over to Cordy. But stopped when she heard Andrew. "Hey Anna?" She turned around and looked at him again.

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be my favorite slayer, you know, even though you're not really one." Anna smiled and walked over and hugged Andrew.

"Thanks." Anna turned and ran over to where Cordelia and Buffy were standing. "What's up?"

"Turn around." Anna eyed Cordy.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said to, just do it." Anna did as she was told. In the blink of an eye her world went black as Cordelia placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"What happened?" Anna asked. "I can't see." Cordelia held up two fingers in front of her face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Cordy, I just said I can't see. That includes the amount of fingers you're holding in front of my face..." She paused for a moment. "At least I think they're in front of my face" Cordelia laughed.

"C'mon, follow me." Cordelia said.

"I'm blind. How am I suppose to follow you?" Angel walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll help you." He said.

"Angel?" Anna turned her head to try to see him.

"Yes, it's me." They started walking. Anna heard a click, she started looking around.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"I took a picture." Cordelia laughed.

"What?" She said. "No. There will be no taking of pictures while I cannot see the camera." They all laughed.

"Step." Angel tried to warn Anna.

"What?" As soon as she said this she tripped up the steps in front of the door. "Ow!" Angel tried not to laugh.

"I said 'step'" Anna got up.

"Well you could've said 'watch your step' or something." Cordelia was laughing, she grabbed one of Anna's arms and Angel and Cordy helped her up the steps. "I feel like a moron."

"Well, that's okay. Because you look like one." Gunn stood in front of the door.

"Gunn? Is that you?" He smirked.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna kick your ass, just to let you know." He laughed as he opened the door.

"Just tell me when and Where, Geller." Angel, Cordelia, and Anna walked out the door.

"Now where are we?" Anna asked.

"We're outside." Cordelia told her.

"Outside? Why are we outside?"

"To show you this." Cordelia took off the blindfold and Anna stared at what was in front of her. It was a car with a huge pink bow on the top.

"Is that-"

"You're new car?" Cordelia asked. "Yeah." Anna's eyes got big.

"My... This is... This is mine!" Cordy smiled and nodded. Anna screamed. "Oh my god!" She threw her arms around Cordy and Angel. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cordy handed her the keys. She squealed and got into the car. She rolled down the window. "Can I drive it?"

"It's yours, do whatever you want." Cordy smiled. "Just, please don't drive it into a building." Anna laughed.

"I'll try not to." She started the car. "I'll be back." Anna drove out of the driveway. Cordelia smiled and looked at Angel.

"Well, at least she's a careful driver." Angel smirked.

"Yeah."

OOO

A few minutes later Anna pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Spike was leaning against his car. Anna parked next to him and got out of the car.

"Hey." She said. He looked at her.

"Hi." He looked at her car. "New car?"

"Yeah." She said, looking at the car. "Angel and Cordy just gave it to me. It had a bow on it, but I forgot to take it off before I drove out and I was driving down the street and it kind of, flew off, so I had to turn around and I chased it down half a block before I could grab it- and I'm babbling. Sorry." Spike smiled.

"No, it's okay." He said. "It's cute." Anna blushed.

"So where have you been? I was looking for you."

"Sorry, I was, um, I was picking this up." He handed her a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Spike... You didn't have to." He shrugged. "I-I don't know what-"

"Well, you can start by opening it." He smiled. Anna smiled as she carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. Anna's mouth dropped open when she saw what was inside. It was a silver bracelet with three charms on it. The first charm was a book.

"That represents the first time we met, you ran over and grabbed my arm and sat me down and read me that book-"

"Alice and Wonderland, I remember." She smiled. The next charm was a music note.

"That's supposed to represent the other night at the club." Anna nodded as she looked at the third charm it was a heart with the date engraved in it. She looked at him, confused.

"That is the date of our first kiss."

"But we haven't-" She was cut off by his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. Anna's stomach was doing flips. Once the kiss was over, Spike smiled at the shocked expression on her face.

"Now we have." He took the bracelet from her. "Here." He put it on her wrist and linked her fingers with his. She looked at him.

"Thank you."

"Thank you?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"For the bracelet, I mean."

"Oh." He smiled. "You're welcome."

"Um, we should probably get inside. Cordy and... Um..." She didn't want to think about Angel and the fact that she just kissed Spike wasn't going to go over well with him. "We should just get inside." Spike nodded.

"You go ahead, I'll be in, in a minute." He said. Anna smiled.

"Okay." She walked into the hotel.

"And the birthday girl is back." Anna turned to see who was speaking to her, she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Dawn?" She said. "Oh my god! Hey!" They hugged.

"Hey." Dawn said.

"When did you get here?" Anna asked.

"About ten minutes ago. I had to work late."

"Oh."

"Um, was that Spike I just saw you with?" Anna's eyes got big.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, but don't worry." Dawn told her. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks." Anna smiled. "Um, do you think anyone else saw?"

"No, I was the only one at the window."

"Good." They both laughed.

"So, Spike, huh?" Anna smiled at Dawn.

"Yeah, well he's just... I don't know."

"I understand." Dawn told her. "I used to have a major crush on him." Anna looked at her.

"Really?" Anna was kind of surprised.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I was like fourteen." Anna laughed.

"I've always had kind of a crush on him."

"Had a crush on who?" Angel asked as he walked up to them.

"On Chad Michael Murray." Dawn said quickly. "He's such a hottie." Angel stared at Dawn.

"Um, sure." He looked at Anna. "Cordy wants you."

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I think she wants cake." Anna laughed.

"Okay." She turned to Dawn. "We'll talk later?"

"Definitely."

OOO

After they all had cake everyone was just kind of hanging out. Some people were dancing, some people were eating, and some people were just talking. Spike and Anna were sitting on a couch talking. Willow was watching them. She walked over to Buffy.

"Looks like Spike finally moved on." Willow said. Buffy looked confused.

"What?" Willow turned her head to look at the couple. Buffy looked at them. She saw that they were both laughing, she also noticed that Spike had his hand on Anna's thigh. "Huh. Who would've thought?"

Cordelia walked over to where Anna and Spike were sitting with a huge armful of presents.

"Geez, are all of those for me?" Anna asked.

"Yep. You're spoiled." Anna smiled. Everyone started gathering around her. Spike started to scoot away from her, but she stopped him. He looked at her, but she didn't say a word. She started opening presents. She had gotten The O.C. on DVD from Wesley, Anna knew that Cordy had helped him getting her a present. Fred and Gunn had gotten her a new CD player, as well as a couple cds. Andrew got her the Star Wars trilogy on DVD, clothes from Buffy, Dawn, and Willow, a book from Giles, and Lorne had gotten her tickets to a Gavin DeGraw concert. She was pretty happy.

She was in the middle of opening presents when the door to the hotel opened and a boy with brown hair walked in. Anna looked up.

"Connor?" Anna said, causing Angel to look up. Sure enough, it was his son. Cordelia smiled and walked over to Angel.

"Surprise." She said. Angel smiled at her.

OOO

So? What did you think? I LOVE reviews! oh, and yeah, I took the whole birthday bed thing from Gilmore Girls, anyways, Thanks


End file.
